Visitante quimérico
by Lou Ainsworth
Summary: El estrés combinado con largas horas de fatiga son la combinación perfecta para crear toda una amalgama de posibilidades abiertas a que todos suceda. Desde lo tangible volviéndose irreal, hasta lo irreal volviéndose tangible. Aunque eso no lo sabia èl; lo único de lo que era consciente era que la hora marcaba las once y tres.


_**Disclamer: Naruto y todo sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto: Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo del foro " La aldea oculta entre las hojas.**_

_**Palabras: 1495.**_

_**¡Hola! Luego de un tiempo de no publicar nada individual en mi cuenta vuelvo con un One-Shot de terror. Es mi primera vez escribiéndolo y me divertí mucho haciéndolo jejeje.**_

_**Debo acotar que este fic transcurre cuando Sasori tiene aproximadamente quince años. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic.**_

**Visitante ****quiméric****o**

La noche se hacía presente de forma inminente teñida de misterio dejando una sensación de insidia infundada; mataba a paso rápido los pocos colores refulgentes que quedaban del ocaso, otorgándole al cielo un color envuelto en penumbras que era iluminado tenuemente por el reflejo del sol en la luna llena. El gélido aire nocturno que se colaba a través de la ventana extendía el fuerte olor del barniz que utilizaba en aquel momento, haciendo que llegara a sus cavidades nasales; produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza que era incrementado por la cacofonía que el bullicio de las calles de Suna le brindaba sin descanso.

Sin ser invitado a pasar, el frío invadía la habitación con el propósito de erizarle unas cuantas veces el cuerpo, buscando molestarlo con el hecho de recordarle que era sensible a cualquier pequeño roce, vulnerable a cualquier arma, que era un débil e imperfecto ser humano.

Sus párpados querían ceder a la tentación de cerrarse; y el sueño, como la más seductora canción de cuna, lo forzaba caer dormido en su escritorio. ¿Y eso hizo? No. Era su deber luchar contra su naturaleza y superarla a toda costa para demostrar que no era tan imperfecto como el resto de las personas, pero, no todas entendían esto.

— Sasori ¿no crees que deberías salir del taller un rato? —preguntó en un tono preocupado la anciana que recién hacía acto de presencia. El pelirrojo cabeceo un par de veces debido al sueño; acción que la mayor noto claramente—Has estado aquí desde la seis de la mañana y mira —observo el reloj colgado en la pared abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—, ya son las once y tres de la noche.

El aludido ni tan siquiera volteo para observar el rostro de su abuela. Con un ímpetu bastante exagerado, Sasori dejó caer en la mesa la extremidad superior de una marioneta para empezar a repararlo—El encargo de marionetas debe de estar listo para mañana a primera hora; no debo hacerlos esperar más de lo debido— excuso con una frivolidad vacía que crispaba los nervios de cualquiera.

Reanudó tranquilamente su trabajo lijando y puliendo con vehemencia disimulada el brazo de madera mientras sentía a sus espaldas la presencia hostigante de su abuela. ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo en paz? Últimamente la presencia de cualquiera que irrumpía sin aviso previo en su taller le causaba una sensación de repugnancia, de rechazo. Amenazaban con dañar el aura de perfección fingida que le brindaba una pequeña sensación de felicidad durante el día, aunque fuera una mentira.

¿Pero quién lo iba a entender? Nadie, obviamente. Por ello se limitó a proferir un bufido casi inaudible para luego voltearse y dar la cara a su abuela.

— Prometo estar en casa dentro de veinte minutos, abuela Chiyo— le informo con su voz inmutable, observándola a los ojos con una mirada vacía, con cierta aura de melancolía y una inocencia inexistente en sus facciones. Chiyo se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa forzada que reflejaba dolor en sus adentros como diariamente estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por las actitudes poco emocionales de su nieto; después de todo, ella era quien las había propiciado desde un principio.

Se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura para luego agarrarle con ternura el mentó— Vaya, jamás pensé que accedieras tan rápido a algo—comento tratando de ser divertida—. Deberías de relajarte un poco. Hablare con el consejo para que te deje de exigir encargos de cantidades exageradas— dijo decidida volviendo a incorporarse—. Es inútil mandar a fabricar tantas marionetas; solo hacen falta unas pocas.

Chasqueo la lengua con cierto ímpetu ante lo que el consideraba un insulto al arte para volver a darle la espalda a la mayor— Debo terminar esta —dijo en una indirecta para que la mayor lo dejara en paz. Esta captándola perfectamente se dispuso a retirarse.

—Son las once con tres, te quiero en casa exactamente a las once y veintitrés, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos— le ordeno un poco irritada por las odiosas actitudes del pelirrojo para retirarse de forma silenciosa.

Ya sin tanta tensión en el ambiente y ninguna presencia hostigante, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo de manera tranquila, pero poco eficiente debido a el exagerado cansancio que se acumulaba en sus facciones y su interior. Bostezó y poso por unos segundos su cabeza en la fría madera para reconfortarse un poco y finalmente al terminar de ensamblar la marioneta, se dirigió a casa totalmente agotado.

Como era ya costumbre, su concepto exagerado sobre la puntualidad lo obligo a poner un pies en casa justamente a la hora en que le habían indicado; aunque se le hacia un poco extraño que su abuela no estuviera allí para registrarlo.

Al parecer estaba solo en casa, aunque por un momento dudo al observar como una sombra fugaz atravesaba los pasillos que se conducían a su habitación.

Pero ya que eso no le importaba y la fatiga no le permitía pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a sus aposentos y se acostó en su cama; vencido de nuevo por las debilidades de la humanidad.

.

.

.

**Toc, Toc, Toc.**

Tocaban de tres en tres.

La madera de la puerta chirriaba con lento ímpetu en un vaivén morboso que irrumpía su sueño.

**Toc, Toc, Toc.**

Tocaban otra vez.

Un vaho compuesto de un miasma maquiavélico invadía el ambiente.

La necesidad de moverse y no poder fue lo que lo que hizo que se sobresaltase. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando sintió una presencia que poseía un aura proveniente de las tundras más lejanas y que la rigidez de su cuerpo continuaba.

¿La muerte venia por el? No lo sabía.

Un aura siniestra invadió todo el espacio a la ves que sus labios se agrietaban por la resequedad y el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle. Sus inhalaciones se convirtieron en silbidos agudos que incrementaban el miedo. Por muy difícil de creer, si, tenia miedo.

¿Pero como no? Aunque no podía abrir los ojos estaba seguro de que algo, o alguien lo estaba observando fijamente en la orilla de la cama. Aquel intruso -porque eso es lo que era- hundió el colchón con su peso al sentarse con agonizante lentitud dedicándole una mirada de insidia sin disimulo.

El pelirrojo trato desesperado de mover aunque fuese una sola articulación; parecía que algo hubiera hecho peso en todo su cuerpo, puesto a que en ese momento abrir sus párpados era como mover toneladas. Pero lo hizo; abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo observar en la orilla de su lecho a un ser delgado, a punto de anorexia, pálido y de facciones borrosas.

Definitivamente, aquello debía ser un mal sueño. ¿Qué más lo podía explicar ? Pero la fría lógica era disipada por la ansiedad del momento y la extraña pantomima danzante que aquel raquítico ser hacia con sus largos y huesudos dedos mientras daba pasos lentos pero alargados acercándose mas a él.

Quedo asfixiado cuando quedo cara a cara con este monstruo que no hacia más que observarle en cuclillas. Bisbisaba en un tono agudo balbuceos inhumanos; incoherencias burlisticas que le crispaban los vellos. Y Sasori, con su cualidad de idiota que recién salia a relucir, se limitaba a seguir hiperventilandose, esforzándose por no sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

Aunque el miedo lo invadía, no podía evitar ser el objeto de burla de un ser macabramente infantil. El ser inhumano señalaba al pelirrojo con su dedo indice mientras emitía un bramido que se asemejaba a una risa chillona.

¿A eso había venido?, ¿a burlarse de el mientras dormía? No lo entendía y no lo iba a entender puesto a que esa misteriosa criatura se incorporo y retrocedió algunos pasos para luego desvanecerse en una estela de humo que desapareció rápidamente.

Fue en ese momento en el que despertó.

Inhaló una sonora bocanada de aire para observar exaltado su alrededor. Lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad fue el olor a barniz que había derramado mientras despertaba con brusquedad.

¿Aun estaba en el taller?, ¿Pero como?

No podía negar que estaba aliviado de estar allí y pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía aceptar que aquello fue solo una ilusión.

Observo desconcertado su alrededor y mas calmado empezó a recordar lo que le había sucedido de forma borrosa. Estaba seguro de que había durado un par de horas, pero todo estaba parcialmente oscurecido; lo único que no tenía en duda era que esa cosa le había hablado y no sabia porque antes no le entendió.

**Mortal, ser imperfecto, con existencia limitada en el mundo**. Eso es lo que le había dicho entre macabras carcajadas

Su más grande dolencia había sido puesta en burla. ¿Pero por que? No lo sabía.

Lo único que le quedo claro fue, que al mirar el reloj en la pared eran las once y tres.

Ni un minuto había pasado desde que su abuela se había retirado del taller.

**Fin. **

**Nota de autor: Me quedo algo extraño, lo se, es la primera vez que escribo terror y aunque no me salio muy bien, me encanto.**

**Quise plasmar el miedo de esa forma porque aunque no lo crean a muchas personas les ocurre. Se llama parálisis del sueño y es horrible. Yo misma lo he experimentado, pero no hasta al punto de observar estos seres a los cuales se les denomina "visitantes de dormitorio", solo me he asfixiado y paralizado, aunque me da curiosidad como sera verlos.**

**Esto es un fenómeno común; ocurre durante el estado de transición del sueño y la vigilia. Básicamente tu mente se despierta antes que tu cuerpo, pero, aunque es normal, la experiencia es bastante incomoda. **

**Y pues ¿que mejor que usar una carta la cual todos podemos experimentar en un determinado momento de nuestras vidas? :) **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir; como siempre las criticas constructivas son aceptadas.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
